si te vieras con mis ojos
by yaoist secret
Summary: AU JEANMARCO Jean ha vuelto a nacer, sin embargo no ha perdido ninguna de sus memorias, en este mundo que le resulta tan ajeno e intrascendente cree toparse con un querido amigo. pero su reencuentro distara mucho de ser un acontecimiento alegre. el destino obra de maneras misteriosas, torcerlo puede llegar a ser un error
1. te ví

**si te vieras con mis ojos.**

shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece y si así fuese jamás se hubiese hecho famosa.

disfruten, hasta donde puedan y aguarden por el próximo capítulo!

* * *

La cita con el dentista, una de las citas menos deseadas del año, cuando tienes mas de 20 los dientes no son la prioridad de tu vida, menos aun si tienes esos fantasmas de tu cabeza acosándote.

**-ahhh-** suspiró algo harto, mas cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala de espera abrirse,e ingresar a un niño, hablando con su madre,detestaba a los niños, eran molestos y sucios, pero algo en su voz le hizo mirar atentamente, en sus mejillas habían pecas y su cabello negro era muy brillante, no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta, le parecía un espejismo.

El pequeño se sintió observado, y regresó su mirada al joven que le ponía incómodo por esa expresión tan extraña, de forma tímida le saludó con la mano, el joven aturdido aun le devolvió el saludo y se puso de pie para hablarle, salvo porque el dentista lo llamó

-**Jean! ¿vas a pasar o no? puedo darte una paleta a ti también si te comportas.-** bromeó mientras Jean apenas podía salir de sus pensamientos-

* * *

Sujetaba la barra de caramelo que su dentista le había obsequiado, generalmente tomaba el transporte publico, pero hoy prefirió caminar, quería tardar lo máximo posible en regresar a casa.

-**tengo que ver a ese chico de nuevo, a cualquier costo... puedo apostar lo que sea a que era él...-** se detuvo en seco. otra vez esos dolores de cabeza, las imágenes dolorosas que lo acosaban desde hacia muchos años, no podían ser solo alucinaciones, esas mierdas no podían ser tan dolorosas.

Jean era un joven que había mostrado ser diferente al resto desde muy pequeño, jamás había llamado a sus padres de otro modo distinto al de sus nombres propios, cuando tuvo edad de hablar se excusó hablando de sus "verdaderos padres". aquella fue solo la primera declaración del mundo que su imaginación iba "construyendo", después vinieron los amigos y los vecinos, con nombres y descripciones vividas, el pediatra simplemente decía que su mente era muy activa, y que eso desaparecería ni bien ingresara a la escuela.

Los pizarrones y los niños nunca fueron de su interés, y sus juegos imaginarios se habían hecho aun mas violentos, y comenzaba a tener problemas mas serios para relacionarse, según él también tenia otros amigos, y estudiaba en casa con esa "madre"... toda esa ilusión con la que día a día se obsesionaba más y más.

Su terapeuta había logrado arrancarle pistas sobre esta "vida" que recurrentemente recordaba y sobre unos asesinos devoradores de humanos de enorme talla, su mente

Parecía muy clara al respecto,sobre ese y muchos detalles fuera de el alcance de cualquier imaginación normal.

Jean había aprendido a la fuerza a callar esos recuerdos lo máximo posible, pero nunca lo suficiente, a la edad de 16 se le puso en la cabeza el encontrar esas personas que tenía en su mente, el mundo era enorme pero no lo suficiente para retar al Internet,el problema radicó en no saber cómo o donde buscar, nombres completos y lugares de nacimiento eran inválidos, eran insuficientes y terminaron por frustrarle mucho, dos años después de comenzada la empresa decide poner sus ojos en el futuro.

Un futuro que tuvo que modificar,ya que su idea de ingresar en el ejercito se vio descartada por sus antecedentes psiquiátricos, eso fue otra decepción que agregar a la lista. los últimos años estaban siendo gastados en una vida promedio, trabajando para su padre en una librería, pero este suceso simplemente había puesto todo de cabeza nuevamente.

* * *

**-Jean...-** su madre le saludó cuando le vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando ya estaba bien entrada la noche. de inmediato la mujer había notado que algo andaba mal en él- **llegaste un poco tarde...**

-**si, si te lo preguntabas estuve pensando en eso nuevamente...**

**-hijo..**.- suspiró con pena.

**-¿todavía sigues diciéndome así? ¿a pesar deque jamás te haya considerado mi madre? ¿eso no te duele?**

**\- claro que si! desde el instante en que estuviste dentro mío eres mi hijo... y claro que duele, mas de lo que te imaginas...**

**-lo siento..**.- se mordió el labio inferior.

**-tienes 20 años Jean, no te he visto mirar al futuro ni una sola vez en tu vida... y algún día sentirás que se te hace tarde.**

**-lo único que quería era una vida tranquila y lejos de preocupaciones... ya lo conseguí trabajando en la librería.**

**-"de papá", dilo! la librería de tu padre...**

**-...**\- esquivó a la mujer e ingresó a su cuarto, las paredes tenían pizarras con anotaciones enredadas de su memoria, algunos dibujos que intentaban emular las personas de esa vida alternativa, frases que le hubiesen dicho y no podía olvidar.

**-por favor... que no haya sido solo un sueño... tienes que ser tú...** \- se arrodilló en el piso y colocó sus manos sujetadas en plegaria sobre la cama.- **dios... si de verdad existes, hazme un único favor y permiteme encontrarme con ese niño! me dicen que obras de maneras extrañas... TE DARÉ CUALQUIER COSA A CAMBIO!**

**-Jean!**\- la madre abrió la puerta del cuarto asustada por los gritos.

**-estaba rezando!** \- dijo molesto por la interrupción, pero se detuvo,era la primera vez que la veía llorar de alegría- **...me enseñaste que puede ayudarnos en situaciones desesperadas... necesito creer que funcionará**...- explicó tímidamente, esa mirada que aquella mujer le devolvía calentaba su interior de la misma forma a cuando recordaba a su familia.

Parecía solo el primero de muchos cambios en la vida de Jean

* * *

**fin del capítulo numero uno.**

gracias por haber leído! y por apoyar el JeanxMarco.


	2. te hablé

**Si te vieras con mis ojos.**

**shingeki no me pertenece y esto es un AU**

Tras esa extraña noche el día amaneció monótono como siempre, la casa amaneció monótona como siempre... su padre partió a la librería ni bien desayunar, en cambio Jean decidió quedarse a holgazanear, era algo que hacía muy a menudo, la tv ofrecía entretenimiento barato y adormecedor solo a cambio de rendirle un poco de culto.

**-vas a quedarte toda la mañana viendo televisión?**

-**si... eso pensaba hacer**\- dijo mientras hacía zapping distraído.

**-al menos podrías pasear al perro...**

**-no es mi perro...**

* * *

sentado en la banca miraba al perro de la familia olisquearse con otros similares, seguro le contaba cuanto se aburría encerrado en su patio todo el tiempo, o cosas así.

-**aun no entiendo como acabe por aceptar sacarte a pasear-** le dijo en voz alta al perro que se rascaba la oreja ignorándolo. Jean se puso de pie listo para regresar a su casa- nos vamos.

tras estas palabras colocó el asa de la correa en su muñeca y abrió la caja de cigarrillos, concentrándose en la llama que tenía cerca de su cara, entonces el perro se vio atraído por algún congénere y huyó, aprovechando la distracción de su paseador

-**espera! vuelve aquí!**\- se quedó congelado varios segundos antes de salir tras él

El animal parecía más que motivado a alejarse de Jean, el cual terminó la persecución al ver al niño del otro día, su mente se puso en blanco, solo cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hacia su cabello negro y le habló, tocando su espalda para llamarle la atención

**-hola... ha pasado tiempo**\- susurró muy nervioso, los atentos ojos que lo miraban sonrieron con un poco de compromiso

**-hola...-** tragó saliva

-**hola... yo...-** Jean no sabía cómo continuar la charla de su reencuentro, lo había soñado un millón de veces, pero nunca de este modo.- **hola...**

-**...**\- Jean vio mucha confusión en ese momento en los ojos de ese chico, se arrodillo para alcanzar su altura y sacó un par de caramelos de su bolsillo.

**-no te asustes...todo estará bien a partir de ahora Marco**...- le alcanzó la pequeña ofrenda-

**-¿Marco?-** preguntó el pequeño haciendo añicos a Jean, fracturando su interior. con un impulso propio de su carácter sujetó al niño por los brazos, asustándolo y mirándolo a los ojos

**-Luca!**!- una mujer se acercó al niño y casi que lo arrancó del agarre de Jean, que aun no podía recuperarse.- **se puede saber que haces!?**\- el joven se hacía la misma pregunta, solo podía ver a Marco temblando de miedo escondido detrás de aquella mujer.

-**yo... no sé...-** dijo retrocediendo un paso confundido. ¿como podría haber confundido el rostro de Marco?se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo, su pecho ardía de dolor, solo quería apagarse y desaparecer.

**-y el perro?-** preguntó su madre al ver a Jean llegar solo. en ese momento Jean recordó su anterior carrera.

**-... siempre podemos tener un perro nuevo-**

**-Jean, quizás debas visitar a la doctora de nuevo...esto está volviendo...**

**-NO!... deja mis recuerdos en paz!**

**-no son recuerdos! y te estás arruinando la vida!**

**-ya basta con eso vieja!-** se le soltaron unas lágrimas- **dame un respiro mamá!**\- no hubo silencio de por medio solo un abrazo de la mujer que por primera vez oía de los labios de su hijo esa palabra que siempre soñaba. en su interior Jean comprendía por primera vez el dolor que le había causado a aquella persona que le había dado la vida.

**-hijo...¿qué está pasando?**

**-No podrías entenderlo**\- ella le acarició en silencio y le dejó llorar en paz.

* * *

Tras una semana sin un nuevo encuentro, Jean entendió entonces que ese tan popular "dios" no existía, y que quizás jamás volviese a ver a Marco. Tras esta experiencia, lo único que el joven había aprendido era a valorar a sus padres, diciéndoles de esa forma, después de tan larga espera

-**Jean, mi hermana volvió del extranjero, va venir a cenar**

**-Que divertido...**\- dijo irónicamente mientras hacía zapping, aburrido

**-La idea es que te comportes**

**-Seré un caballero...-** se detuvo en un canal de música.- **ni sospechara que su sobrino es un loco... si eso te preocupa**

**-me conformo con que la trates bien...**

**-entendido...**

* * *

el tema de la visita traía a jean pensativo, no sabía que se sentía tener hermanos de sangre, pero los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento eran sus hermanos de batalla, excepto por esos infelices y traidores... jamás los perdonaría por haberlos engañado.

toda la travesía para despejar la mente lo había llevado a lugares de la ciudad que no solía frecuentar, y es que estirar las piernas consumían suficiente energía como para que deje de pensar demasiado. sus pasos sin rumbo se detuvieron en una esquina, donde había una carpintería, fuera del negocio estaban algunos muebles y accesorios de madera, en el aparador habían algunos juguetes hechos con cubos de madera pintados de colores, sus manos se dirigieron hacia un caballo con ruedas bajo sus patas.

-**oiga! cuanto cuesta esto?-** Jean ingresó al negocio, lleno de aserrín por todo el piso.- **hay alguien aquí**?- al no recibir respuesta se dio la media vuelta, llevándose consigo la figura de madera.

la caminata se prolongo hasta entrada la noche, cuando recordó el compromiso familiar, cuando apuro el paso para regresar a su casa, se maldecía por lo bajo, y también maldecía a ese tan popular "dios" por su afán de molestarlo.

cuando estuvo delante de su casa vio un auto estacionado que debía corresponder a las visitas, antes de ingresar sus piró hondo, preparado para el escándalo, sin embargo solo estaban las dos mujeres hablando en el comedor, por lo visto no habían oído la puerta abrirse, casi todas las luces apagadas indicaban que las celebraciones habían concluido, y que esas no eran horas de llegar.

**\- Jean es especial... no importa los problemas que me traiga... yo amo a mi hijo... seguro harás un buen trabajo...**

**-un buen trabajo? no... no lo creo, igual no es definitivo... solo es hasta que alguien pueda encargarse de él... no tengo la misma paciencia que tú para lidiar con un hijo perturbado**

**-ya llegué**\- carraspeó Jean llamando la atención, el ambiente en la sala se volvió pesado.

-**hijo-** la madre se puso de pie-** esta es tu tía, recuerdas que...**

**-si, no me importa... ya me iba a dormir-** dijo molesto, su madre quiso detenerlo, pero él se zafó del agarre y subió a su cuarto.

**-día de mierda**\- pensó en voz alta y encendió la luz de su cuarto, viendo que alguien ocupaba su cama. -**hey! esa es mi cama!**\- destapó al intruso, encontrando al niño de la otra vez, recién despierto aterrado el más pequeño le miraba horrorizado.-**mierda...-**murmuró-

-**Jean! quería explicarte que tu primo pequeño estaba en tu cuarto**\- la madre del joven ya había subido las escaleras

**-de verdad? no lo había notado!**\- respondió mientras el niño se escurría de un salto para abrazar las piernas de la mujer-

se sentía confundido, esa discusión no le permitía disfrutar de su reencuentro con esa persona especial. y marco parecía no disfrutarlo en absoluto.

**-vamos a dormir al sofá... Jean siempre es maleducado con las visitas**\- la mujer le sostuvo la mano

**-no, que se quede a dormir aquí, yo me voy al sofá**\- dijo Jean rascándose la mejilla**\- hey enano, seamos amigos...-** le extendió la mano, sin embargo el pequeño se negó a asirla-

**-voy a dormir en el sofá, gracias...**

**-espera... Marco, quédate a dormir en mi cuarto**\- se agachó como la vez de los dulces

**-Luca, tu primo se llama Luca.** \- corrigió suavemente la mujer, Jean recordó el amargo incidente- me parece una buena idea Luca, dormirás mejor aquí.

**-¿puedo dormir en tu cama?-** preguntó el pequeño, inseguro

**-claro! somos amigos verdad?**

**-¿lo somos?-** Jean intentó no dejar que sus emociones le dominasen ante esa pregunta.

**-los mejores amigos...**\- articuló con un nudo en la garganta y se puso de pie bajando las escaleras rápido, antes de que se cayera alguna lagrima.

**-creo que no le agrado...-** dijo Luca sentando se en la cama, la madre de Jean se sonrió tiernamente

**-a él no le gusta nadie**

**-él me dijo "ha pasado tiempo"...**-soltó el niño mientras se acostaba y era arropado, la mujer le restó importancia y lo dejó durmiendo nuevamente.

* * *

los pasos de la mujer fueron al sofá, donde Jean jugaba con su consola de videojuegos, la mujer entonces tiró de los cables del mando, haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo.

**-estás loca!?**

**-parezco loca?-** la mujer estaba molesta, mucho.

**-lamento haber faltado alacena. ¿ya puedo seguir jugando?**

**-¿que le dijiste a tu primo?**

**-nada, sólo maldije cuando vi mi cama ocupada...**

**-Jean! me dijo que le hablaste como si lo conocieras! no metas a ese niño en tus asuntos!**

**\- solo estaba bromeando**! **no fastidies!**

**-no puedo entender porqué has estado tan raro este tiempo!**

**-cuanto tiempo? los últimos 20 años?-** se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de calle.

**-Jean! adónde vas!?**

**-no tengo idea, supongo que donde no te moleste un hijo "perturbado"** \- tras decir esta frase miró a la invitada que estaba aun sentada a la mesa, con un gesto agobiado. cerró la puerta dando un golpe y se dispuso a deambular por la ciudad adormecida.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO II**

aun es introductorio, pero bueno, no quería hacerlo muy salvaje y repentino


	3. te besé

**Si te vieras con mis ojos**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

-la caminata no tenía un rumbo, Jean mordía su pulgar nervioso, después de todo, tenían razón, él era un loco, otras vidas no eran posibles, su imaginacion era muy activa, esas personitas en su cabeza nunca habían sido reales, Mikasa,Armin,Sasha y Conie...solo imaginacion; los traidores Annie,Reiner y Berthold...de nuevo solo pensamientos...

"ha pasado tiempo"...

* * *

"ha pasado tiempo" el pequeño seguía pensando en esa frase ¿a que se refería? escuchó la discusion escaleras abajo, se cubrío la cabeza con las mantas. no era la primera vez que oia gritos antes de dormir.

tras escuchar un portazo se sentó de repente y comenzó a investigar ese cuarto en que estaba, sobre todo por los recortes que había en varias pizarras, y tambien anotaciones, sobre un escritorio habían unos bocetos de muchas caras, con anotaciones a los lados, algunas como "muerto en trost" o "mujer patata" entre otras, sin embargo había un rostro repetido muchas veces y de distintos ángulos, con anotaciones mucho mas personales, otro dibujo recurrente eran dos alas entrecruzadas esa marca estaba en las esquinas de las hojas, al pie de las anotaciones y muchas veces en hojas enteras. intrigado, no tuvo mayor alternativa que retornara la cama e intentar dormir.

* * *

-**flashback**-

-**Marco... despierta**\- Jean sacudió un poco a su amigo, que había comenzado a roncar

-**que sucede jean?**

**-te gusta alguien? porque... si te gusta alguien, yo debería saberlo...**

**-no lo pensé... te preocupa que les diga que te gusta Mikasa?**

**-no es por eso, es porque-** se sonrojó**-somos amigos verdad?**

**-ah, bueno, no he pensado en nadie. tendrán que enamorarme...**

**-ni que fueses tan importante! duermete!_-_** se dio media vuelta ocultando su sonrojo.

-**flashback**-

en ese momento, en esa vida, Jean había sido muy joven e inexperto para entender esa indirecta, ahora, a una vida de distancia se arrepentía de no haberse atrevido a cambiar esa amistad por algo más.

sólo cuando sintió la luz del sol reconoció que era hora de dormir, tenía que ver a Marco una vez mas.

**-jean!**\- se sorprendió su madre cuando le vio cruzar la puerta, él le habló antes de que ella continuase.

**\- aun sigues molesta? no vine para fastidiarte.**

**-prefieres un café antes de hablar?**

**-ya se fueron?** -ella negó con la cabeza-

-**estan descansando, fue una noche larga para todos.**

**-por mi culpa?**\- la mujer le acarició el rostro y le pellizcó una mejilla

**-no eres el ombligo del mundo hijo. solo el de mi mundo**.

Jean bajó la guardia, sus hombros tensos se relajaron y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

acababa de descubrir que tenía una madre, sería una pena cagarla ahora. la mujer le besó la frente y fue a la cocina, a preparar un café, Jean se acomodó en una pared, mirandole la espalda, mucho mas recta que la de su primera madre.

**-¿podemos empezar la charla mientras el cafe se prepara?**\- preguntó ansioso por romper el silencio.

**-supongo-** fue su unica respuesta.

**-tu hermana nunca vino a verte desde que tengo memoria. ¿por que de repente tanto interes en ti y tu hijo loco**?- pregunto filosamente-

**-porque la familia existe para momentos difíciles, y ella necesita un poco de ayuda en este momento.**-el perfume del cafe comenzaba a esparsirse por la cocina, y tambien el de unas tostadas a punto de saltar.

**-tu tenías mi problema y nunca la vi venir a tenderte una mano-** se quejó mientras veia a la mujer paciente armando ambos desayunos

**-acaba de enviudar Jean, es un momento dificil.**

**-pero cuando llegué no hablaban de eso...-** fue cuando recordó que de cierto modo la mujer daba a entender que había algo extraño en Marco, mas bien en Luca.-

**-Luca es un niño timido, y ella no sabe como relacionarse con él.**\- Jean se sintió desepcionado, en su inteerior esperaba que su madre le dijese que el pequeño recordaba una vida anterior, sin embargo el único problema parecia una enorme timidez.

**-ya, y nosotros que tenemos que ver en la historia?**

**-tenemos que ver en que no podemos dejarla sola hasta que encuentre una solución**\- Jean no terminó de tragar su tostada y hablo con la boca llena.

**-hablas del tema como si se fuera a solucionar como cuando un perro te molesta...**-tragó el pan sin seguir masticándolo- **¿no lo iran a regalar como a un perro o si?- **se quedó en silencio esperando una negativa,que no obtuvo**\- ¿o si?**\- presionó y la mujer se sujetó las manos.- **Vieja! van a tirar a ese chico como aun perro!?**

**-ella no puede sola con esto..-** intentó justifiar pero Jean azotó la mesa con un grito de ira

**-callate!-** se levantó y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, viendo a Luca durmiendo en su cama, la posicion con la que descansaba le recordaba y reafirmaba que ese era Marco.

* * *

se sentó en una esquina de la cama y le acaricio el cabello, estaba tan absorto mirando sus pequeñas pecas, que no pudo reaccionar al ver sus ojos abriendose y mirandolo, solo pudo escuchar cómo su corazon se salía de control.

**-emmm puedo irme al sofá si quieres...**\- dijo el pequeño comenzando a temblar.

**-estoy feliz de que estes aqui...**\- Jean dijo pensando en voz alta.-** poder ver tu cara y tocarla...-** el niño se alejó del contacto,incómodo por los comentarios

**-esto es embarazoso...-** quitó la mirada

-**ah, claro, lo siento... es que de verdad me siento alegre de encontrarte.**\- Jean vio los ojos de Luka llenarse de lagrimas.-** yo sé lo que pasa contigo, no hay nada malo en ser diferente...**

**-mi papá era la unica persona para mi en este mundo...**

**-y yo,yo quiero ser una persona importante en tu mundo.**

las miradas de ambos se encontraron con un brillo especial, pero apenas duró un suspiro. Luca fue el primero en retirarla, todo esto se le hacia logicamente incómodo. no era normal que un completo desconocido dijese esas palabras tan en serio.

**-¿por que me dices estas cosas? no me conoces...**

**-... no me hace falta conocerte, se que eres especial... y tenemos mucho en comun.-** estiró su mano y sujetó la de Luca, que comenzó a temblar.

**-especial?-** no se sentía especial-** no me siento así...**

**-es porqué te hacen creer eso, pero no le hagas caso...eres especial!-** la mano de Luca se cerro al sentir esa declaracion, él deseaba sentirse especial. -** yo esperé toda la vida para encontrarte... ¿eso no te hace lo suficientemente especial?**

**-esperarme?...**

**-yo se lo que quieren hacer contigo,y no dejaré que eso pase...**

**-oh, está bien, es que soy dificil de tratar... eso dicen**\- parecia convencido parcialmente de ello-** las cosas van a salir bien-** hizo una sonrisa, esa misma que esa vez, la ultima sonrisa que pudo verle

**-basta...**\- se arrodilló delante de él y le besó la mano, vio las mejillas con pecas teñirse de un rosa simpático- **juro cuidar de tí, por todo lo que te debo...-** las manos de Jean temblaban, las de Luca sudaban un poco, el más pequeño le miraba entre confundidoy embelesado.

-**no entiendo lo que quiere decirme..**.-balbuceo el joven

**-te debo la vida, Marco... me salvaste la vida en otro tiempo, me salvas la vida ahora...-** el pequeño se puso de pie, soltandose de manos

**\- no se quien eres, no quiero que hagas nada por mi, porque me confundes con otra perso...**\- Jean se alzó para tomar el brazo de Luca, asiendolo hacia si y callarlo con un beso, que dejó al más pequeño paralizado.

Había sido apenas y un roce de labios, Jean se sentía hambriento por más, y Luca en cambio estaba impresionado, inmóvil, había comenzado a temblar un poco.

**-Por qué hiciste eso!? Fue asqueroso!** \- Preguntó el menor sintiéndose humillado, y limpiandose con la manga de la ropa- **no vuelvas a hacerlo!**

**-yo no creo que seas difícil... Porque estuve buscandote, a ti...**

**-eso es mentira...**

**-no,es verdad!** \- se sintió nervioso y no supo como continuar, esa mirada interrogante y al borde del llanto le producia inquietud y ternura a la vez - **aunque yo haya llegado a este mundo antes, sabia que debia encontrarte**

**-¿de donde nos conocemos?**-no parecia muy convencido aun.

**-de otra vida, un poco distinta a esta, no se como explicarlo... solo se que no podria confundirte con nadie mas.** -bajó la cabeza.

**-de verdad fui tan importante en tu vida?**\- con una de sus manos acaricio el pelo de Jean.

**-y no te imaginas cuan importante sigues siendo, Marco.**

**\- ¿porque soy así de importante? no me conoces! ademas eres raro!**

**-te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, no habían secretos entre nosotros! ¿no entiendes?!**

**\- si me olvide de ti debe ser por algo**\- Luca retrocedió confundido y despacio escapó del cuarto escaleras abajo.

Jean se arrojó en su cama, suspirando frustrado, esas palabras lo habían asesinado, "si me olvidé de ti debe ser por algo"

se giró abrazando la almohada y apoyo su cara contra esta, no sabia como interpretarlo,si como Marco reclamandole algo de forma inconsciente o si por el contrario era la confusion de un chico que tenía esos viejos recuerdos dormidos.

parpadeó cansado y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

* * *

cuando desprtó corrió escaleras abajo, rogando que no fuese muy tarde para volver a hablar con Marco.

**-¿donde estan?**\- vio a su madre planchando-

**-no te desperté cuando se fueron, pero dejaron saludos.**\- Jean se rio para sus adentros, ese "dios" era un veradero bastardo.

* * *

fin del capitulo tres, para la pregunta de la edad de marco/Luca la respuesta es once aproximadamente.


	4. te tengo

**si te vieras con mis ojos.**

* * *

snk sigue sin pertenecerme, por si tenianalguna duda

* * *

Jean marcaba en su calendario cada día que pasaba. ya tres semanas sin saber nada de Marco, o de Luca. En ese tiempo había escuchado todo lo que su madre sabía de ese jovencito.

-Marco...- suspiró en voz alta, asomado por su ventana.

-Hijo? aun no fuiste a trabajar?- su madre ingresó al cuarto para dejarle ropa limpia

-por qué siempre entras sin preguntar? - dijo desanimado

-Jean! otra vez?- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-solo,estaba pensando... y si traemos a Luca a casa? digo, hasta que tu hermana decida que va a hacer con él...- era una opción desesperada,no sabía si funcionaría siquiera. Pero solo intentó pensar como Armin solía hacerlo, ese chico siempre sacaba un conejo de la galera.

-... Jean, yo...no lo sé, por ahora Luca está con la abuela

-la abuela ya es una mujer mayor, que venga con nosotros, Luca se sentirá mejor aquí, debe sentirse muy solo estando allá...- vió a su madre sonreír de una manera muy hermosa.

-llamaré a mi hermana para preguntarle que opina...

-mamá, siempre me dices que piense en el "hoy". Quiero pensar en el hoy de Luca, él no tiene la culpa de que su padre haya muerto ¿verdad?... quizás ayudando a Luca, me ayude a mi mismo...

* * *

Luca era la clase de niño inteligente y servicial, por su puesto que a veces hacía travesuras, porque era un infante. tenía mas de una semana viviendo con su abuela, a la cual apenas recordaba haber visto antes, ya que gran parte de su infancia transcurrió en una escuela en el extranjero.

-Luca, llamaron de casa de tu tía, al parecer vas a vivir con ellos ahora, ¿que te parece?

-quiero a mi papá...-fue su respuesta y siguió leyendo su libro.

* * *

Jean decidió ir a darle una mano a su padre con el trabajo, sobretodo para matar el tiempo hasta que llegase la respuesta sobre si Luca se quedaría con ellos. con una carpeta sobre su regazo hacía dibujos mientras esperaba clientes.

-me da pena ese chico...- inició la conversación el padre, Jean despegó los ojos de su dibujo.- cuando sus padres se divorciaron lo enviaron a una escuela en otro pais...

\- ese tipo no le dijo a su nueva esposa que tenía un hijo?- el mundo fuera de las murallas era tan enorme que las personas parecian capaces de esconder cosas del calibre de hijos o similares.

-lo sabía, pero no esperaba conocer al muchacho, o por lo menos no tener que encargarse de él.

-y la madre de Luca? se supone que ella debe encargarse de él...

-dicen que la estan buscando.- el hombre maldijo por lo bajo- pareciera como si el nacimiento de ese niño hubiese sido un error-

de la impotencia Jean hizo un rayón que cruzó todo su dibujo

-que rayos dices viejo!? ¿cómo que un error!? Él es especial!-

-...hijo...

-y le dije a mamá que lo traiga a casa...- miró el dibujo del perfil de Marco, ¿cómo podía ser un error su nacimiento? desde hacía muchos años que lo esperaba.

* * *

la librería cerró un par de horas antes ese día y es que los ánimos habían quedado tensos. Jean recordaría por siempre la emoción que le produjo que al abrir la puerta fuese Luca quien lo recibiese.

el joven sonrió de forma timida cuando sintió los ojos de Jean adhiriendose a su cara.

-M..Luca! había pasado tanto tiempo- se bajó a su altura.- ¿te quedarás con nosotros?

-eso me dijo mi tía...- asintió despacio, y se sorprendió cuando Jean lo abrazó, pero no lo alejó, ese cariño le hacía mucho bien.

-quiero que te sientas cómo en tu casa... - lo soltó suavemente, para contemplar sus mejillas rosadas-

-gracias...-dijo en un murmullo. para Jean solo existian ellos en ese mundo, en ese momento, en ese universo.-

-Marco...- susurró para si, aunque Luca lo había escuchado-... donde preparaste tu cuarto? enséñame- cambió de tema y Luca le siguió. los padres de Jean se veian conformes con la actitud de su hijo.

-diije que cuidaría de tí, supuse que te aburririas viviendo con la abuela.

-me gustaría volver a mi internado... mi papá me visitaba de vez en cuando...-

-...sabes que cuando las personas mueren no pueden regresar... ir a ese internado sería encerrarte detras de unos muros... esa seguridad es falsa...

-pusieron mi cama en tu cuarto- cambió de tema rotundamente, señalando tambien sus maletas- aun no tengo donde poner mis cosas.- Jean se quedó perplejo, ¿acaso ese internado le recordaba a Marco las tropas de reclutamiento? o eran esos muros que lo dejaban a salvo en un mundo más pequeño?

-Luca, aquí la vida es hermosa... todos los días ves el sol asomarse de entre los edificios y ocultarse de aquel lado- señaló el poniente. el menor se rió con fuerza, Jean se sintió avergonzado, aunque contento de que este se riese así.

-en los otros paises tambien sucede...- Jean se rió junto con él, aunque Jean recordaba lo distintos que eran los amaneceres de aquella vida.-

-no me refería a eso... ¿no recuerdas nada? ¿estas seguro?- le acercó alguno de sus dibujos -mira, este es el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales... eras muy bueno en esto...bueno, eras un buen alumno en general...- Jean comenzó a pasar las hojas- esta es Mikasa, ahora la dibujé tal cual se veia cuando la conocimos, siempre estaba cerca de Eren, porque se criaron juntos... este de aqui es...- Jean miró a Luca, el cual miraba los dibujos, pero su rostro se veia de mal humor- ¿estoy hablando mucho?

-quieres ayudarme a mí o a quien crees que soy? estuve pensando, si soy esa persona, pero no puedo recordar nada, dejaré de ser especial?

-recordarás, es cuestion de tiempo...

-y si no pasa? yo nunca vi estas caras, o lo que me cuentas... si de verdad no soy esa persona? no seré especial?

\- ...- Jean no había pensado en esa posibilidad-

-me besaste la otra vez ¿estabamos enamorados?- preguntó Luca poniendose completamente rojo de la verguenza-

-nosotros...- se le acercó y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza- tu vida,cambió la mia para siempre. - acercó su cara a la del más pequeño para besarle los labios, pero Luca giró su rostro rapido

-no me beses! no quiero! no se quien eres, ni quien se supone que soy!-

-tu eres Marco Bodt... eres la persona mas importante de mi vida, antes no pude desmostrarte cuanto te amaba, pero esta vez será distinto...- Jean sintió que Luca lo abrazaba fuerte,amparando su cara contra su pecho comenzando a llorar.

-no quiero recordar nada, tengo miedo! no se quien eres!- Jean apretó al pequeño y le besó la frente. ¿que se suponía que debia hacer o decir? nunca se había imaginado un escenarío en el cual Marco no le recordase en lo más minimo, ni tenía pensado hacerle sufrir de esta manera tan cruel.

* * *

.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO!

se que me están leyendo,no sean timidos y dejen review, cuando menos para odiar, de todas formas es gratis (?)


	5. tengo celos

si te vieras con mis ojos

* * *

snk y sus personajes no son de mi autoria 

* * *

.

.

.

**-Jean... Jean...-** la voz le resultaba conocida, pero sentía mucha pereza de abrir los ojos, y solo hizo un sonido para demostrar que estaba "despierto"- **¿****puedo dormir contigo?** **tuve un mal sue****ñ****o...** \- levantó un brazo, abriendo su cama, y de un salto el dueño de la voz se escabullo entre las frazadas

**-Marco? no. Luca... tuviste una pesadilla?**\- se acomodó ahora completamente despierto, habían pasado varios días desde que vivían juntos, como en aquel otro tiempo

**-sobre esos gigantes que me contaste**.- sintió la pequeña cabeza de Luca contra su pecho- **tu no les tenias miedo?**

-**claro que me mor****í****a de miedo antes de pelear contra ellos. pero t****ú**** siempre me animabas a seguir, porque aunque tenias miedo, sab****í****as que era lo correcto...**

**-no quiero que me hables de esos monstruos de nuevo. en realidad, me gustar****í****a que dejaras de hablarme de todas esas personas que deber****í****a recordar**.-Jean no fue capaz de decir ni una palabra, solo abrazó a Luca despacio. el más joven solo se dejo hacer y añadió**\- me tratas bien y nos divertimos juntos, pero eso es porque piensas que soy uno de tus amigos, a veces me gustar****í****a ser esa persona de la que hablas, porque no quiero que un d****í****a me dejes solo..**.- entonces comenzó a sollozar- **en mi sue****ñ****o, t****ú**** te ibas, y me dejabas solo...**

**-NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLO! **-Jean cerró el abrazo torno al menor- **no voy a dejarte solo... nunca quise dejarte solo.**\- ambos quedaron en silencio, uno y otro podían oír sus corazones latiendo, la sensación fue tan agradable que ninguno quiso decir nada-

* * *

Jean no había sido tan amable con nadie como lo era con Luca, sus padres apenas podían creer el enorme cambio que el pequeño produjo en su hijo, y con los días también vieron al muchachito tímido transformarse en una persona más extrovertida y demostrativa

El mayor había dejado de preocuparse en si Marco podía o no recordar su vida anterior, quería disfrutar a su lado toda esta nueva existencia.

* * *

**-****¿****Que estas dibujando?-** Luca dejó la consola y se acercó a ver lo que Jean hacía, la expresión que tenía mientras dibujaba le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ese "Marco"

**-Oh, s****ó****lo unos garabatos-** cerró su block de notas

**-****¿****Me estabas dibujando?-**se sonrojo un poco

**-...Luca-** se sintió acorralado por la pregunta. ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta?

**\- puedes decirme Marco si quieres...no recuerdo haber sido otra persona, pero a veces quisiera poder hacerlo.**\- musitó despacio, está idea era muy distinta a la que había dicho varios días atrás.

-**Luca, ****¿****porque me lo dices tan de repente?-** en lugar de sentir felicidad, Jean sintió una presión en su pecho, ahora que buscaba aceptar este nuevo Marco, de repente escuchaba este planteo.

**-... porque, si pasamos momentos as****í**** antes, me gustar****í****a recordarlos, nunca tuve un amigo, y realmente me siento**** bien a tu lado...**\- se quedó mirando a los ojos del mayor, hasta que este lo abrazó y escondió su cara detrás de la espalda del joven.

**-****é****ramos los mejores amigos... cada d****í****a era el mejor para mi, era divertido incluso estar cerca tuyo, pero nunca tuvimos momentos as****í**** como ahora... lo siento mucho!-** apretó al pequeño con su abrazo, la vida era bella ahora. mucho más sencilla, podías irte a dormir sin miedo de que te comiesen al amanecer**.- Luca, tu eres especial as****í**** como eres...-**ambos se quedaron en silencio, en ese abrazo, muy juntos. sus corazones hablando por ellos- **siempre preocup****á****ndote por m****í****, por eso siempre te am****é****, y nunca fui capaz de velar por ti, ni una sola vez... no pude demostrarte cuanto te amo.-** Jean sintió las manos más pequeñas de Luca entorno a su espalda cerrándose, seguro este estaba muy incómodo porque otro hombre le hiciera esa declaración.

**-****¿****porque no pudiste hacerlo antes?-** la pregunta fue tan sencilla y aun así tan extraña. ¿de verdad no recordaba nada?

**-porque fuimos separados... pero, no va a...**

**-...dejaste que nos separaran? yo tampoco hice nada para evitarlo?**

**-no lo s****é****...-** dijo Jean, recordando cuando vio a Marco, ahí, absolutamente rodeado de silencio y de muerte, los dientes afuera. pero no en una sonrisa, muerto con los ojos abiertos.- **no sab****í****a que ser****í****a la ****ú****ltima vez que te ver****í****a...** \- las lagrimas rebalsaron sus ojos y comenzaron a drenar sorprendiendo a Luca, que no sabía qué hacer. nunca había visto a una persona llorar así.- **y siempre me pregunto qu****é**** pensaste en ese momento... si ten****í****as miedo, si hubiese podido evitarlo de alg****ú****n modo... ****¡****era un crio! ****¡****que hubiese podido hacer?!**

en medio de esa espiral en la que Jean se sentía ahogarse llegó una mano a su socorro, una manito que sujetó la suya y después de eso, una mirada, con unas pecas pequeñas y brillantes. Jean miró a los ojos a Luca. que leído un pequeño beso en los labios. en realidad fue solo un roce entre ambas bocas, pero fue algo inigualable para ambos, Jean se sintió verdaderamente "perdonado" por Marco, mientras que Luca se enfrentaba a muchos sentimientos nuevos, todos causados por su relación con Jean. ahora más que nunca quería ser capaz de recordar quien se suponía que fuera.

**-Luca..-** Jean intentó romper el silencio y se secó las lagrimas. no sabía que decir, solo sonrió lo más tranquilo que pudo y el más pequeño lo hizo también, intentando dejar de lado la vergüenza.-

**-Jean, Luca ****¿****est****á**** todo bien?-** la madre de Jean se acercó a ambos, su cara de preocupación dejaba ver que había oído a Jean llorando. en ese momento el mayor agradeció que la mujer hubiese demorado en llegar.

-**est****á**** todo bien mam****á****, no te preocupes...**\- Jean intentaba corregir su voz carraspeando,

**-Luca, ven aqu****í**** por favor...-** la mujer le tendió la mano al más pequeño, que se puso de pie y la sujeto, siguiéndola en sus pasos hacia la cocina, su boca aun sentía muchas cosquillas y su estomago era un solo nudo gigantesco.

**-Jean... ****¿****volvi****ó**** a decirte algo extra****ñ****o?- **la mujer aun no soltó la mano de Luca, por eso él podía sentirla temblar- **si lo hace quiero saberlo** -la voz de Luca la interrumpió

-**El siempre me dice las cosas que me hacen feliz... Jean me hace muy feliz...** -ella se sintió conforme con la respuesta y le despeinó el cabello.

* * *

Jean subió a su cuarto, se sentó en su escritorio y sobre este, vio el pequeño juguete de madera que había tomado sin pagar esa vez, él ya estaba bastante crecido para tenerlo, entonces lo dejó sobre la cama de Luca.

.

.

__-_ flashback _-__

**-que es eso?-** Jean miraba como Marco acomodaba sus cosas**\- si trajiste tus mu****ñ****ecos aqu****í**** te est****á****s equivocando de sitio... en la polic****í****a Militar no entran ni****ñ****os..-**le fastidio mientras le veía armar su equipaje, habían resultado de entre los 10 primeros y pronto cumplirían su sueño de ser parte de la policía del rey

-**no es un juguete Jean!... bueno, no lo es ahora-** sonrió enseñándole un rustico caballo de madera**\- me permite regresar a casa cuando lo sostengo en mis manos... -**Jean se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

__-_ fin del flashback _-__

_._

_._

Jean se regresó sobre sus pasos para tomar el animal y esconderlo o tirarlo, no quería seguir atando sus recuerdos de Marco a Luca, que parecía que no podría recordar jamás, pero la voz del menor le hizo notar que ya no podría hacerlo.

-**es un caballo? para m****í****?**-Jean no contestó en absoluto- **me encantan! pap****á**** compraba caballos de juguete para mi, y me los enviaba por correo, este es el primero que recibo desde...-**Jean le interrumpía-

**-entonces no es un buen regalo... no lo quiero para que recuerdes cosas tristes... **\- lo miro tomar con cuidado la pequeña pieza de madera sin pintar

**-no es triste, es raro, me recuerda a casa...**

**-... a casa... y que casa espec****í****ficamente?**-dijo un poco molesto, el menor no entendía el porqué**\- apenas pudieron te mandaron a un instituto fuera del pa****í****s... ni siquiera debes saber c****ó****mo luce tu casa...**\- sabía que no debía hablarle de esa forma, pero no podía controlar su frustración.

**-...-**

**-mi t****í****a se enter****ó**** de que exist****í****as despu****é****s de que enviud****ó****...ese padre tuyo, estaba bastante lejos de ser un buen tipo!** \- y se dio cuenta también que se moría de celos, cada vez que Luca hablaba de su padre, a él le carcomía cómo lo hacía-

**-... ahora ya s****é**** porque no te recuerdo...-** dijo Luca conteniendo las lágrimas, su pecho ardía mucho, pero ahora de dolor, a pesar de que Jean dijese esas cosas, él quería recordar esa otra vida.

**\- ya te dije, no me importa que no me recuerdes... **\- se acerco despacio y se sentó en la cama del pequeño**\- tu eres especial para m****í****... **

**\- pero tambi****é****n quieres que recuerde a tus amigos, y a los monstruos...** -Jean cerró sus manos en puños, queriendo patearse a sí mismo por un lado, pero sorprendido por otro, por lo visto Luca sentía los mismos celos de los chicos del 104, como él los tenía del padre del menor.

le tomó la mano despacio y lo sentó sobre su regazo, no sabía que decir, mucho menos cuando Luca lo abrazó y se acomodó contra su pecho. Parecía que en silencio el tiempo no había pasado, era el momento en que no habían diferencias entre ellos, y se sentían tan a gusto.

**-Jean... me gusta tu nombre...**\- dijo el más pequeño aún con su oído en el pecho del mayor.

**-eh, gracias...**

**-me es familiar, como si soliese decirlo mucho, u o****í****rlo mucho... antes ten****í****a sue****ñ****os extra****ñ****os, pero con el tiempo se detuvieron...**

**-Luca...**\- Jean le acaricio el hombro despacio- **... entonces tu si pod****í****as recordarlo todo... mi Marco...**\- le acarició el cabello y le besó la frente, aunque quería besar su boca nuevamente.-

**-me dec****í****an que solo eran sue****ñ****os... y ponto olvid****é**** todo... lo siento Jean...**

**-hey, no te preocupes... despu****é****s de todo lo que estuve busc****á****ndote estoy feliz de que estemos as****í****...**\- sintió al más pequeño removerse, acomodándose aun más compacto contra su pecho, sin decir ni una sola palabra - **tu no?**

**-Jean, estoy feliz de volver a verte...- **titubeó

.

* * *

.

* * *

final del capitulo, gracias por el apoyo!


	6. te perderé?

si te vieras con mis ojos capitulo 6

snk no me pertenece.

* * *

Jean y Luca llevaban toda la semana así, casi que recuperando el tiempo perdido, esta vez sin titanes, sin chicos de la 104, ni Trost, ni Sinae, nada... solo videojuegos , deportes y películas. Luca no lograba recordar nada en concreto, pero esa sensacion de conocer a Jean, y la de confianza que este le hacia sentir le afirmaba que todo estaba en orden, por extraño que pareciera, no necesitaba saber mas nada aunque tambien quería recordarlo todo.

Por su lado Jean lo recordaba todo, aunque quería intentar que Luca se desarrollarse, era una responsabilidad extraña, Marco había llegado a su vida como un niño que ni siquiera conocía lo que era la secundaria, que le temía a los truenos y no le gustaban las verduras verdes.

Después de una salida al cine, ambos fueron al parque, Jean sujetaba con firmeza la mano de Luca, el cual avanzaba caminando sobre un pequeño borde al lado del camino, haciendo equilibrio. El teléfono del mayor sonó y aunque en principio no quiso contestarlo la mirada insistente de su compañero le hizo acceder a comunicarse.

**-Si, mamá...**\- silencio, Jean miró a Luca y después se dio media vuelta- **eh... si... pero teníamos planes.-** se alejó de este y apotó su espalda contra un árbol,mientras se masajeaba una de las sienes**\- No te preocupes...-** suspiró pesadamente-** Dije que no te preocupes!-** tras ese grito, arrojó su teléfono al suelo, haciéndolo añicos.. Había escuchado una noticia que aunque esperable había estado lejos de su mente y no podía acomodarse a ella.

**-Jean...**\- Marco se acercó, un poco tenso por la situación- **Quieren que volvamos a casa?**

**-No, está todo bien-** le acarició el cabello y le besó la frente, debía intentar controlase,no quería espantar a Marco, que siempre había sido tan pacifico.-** Tenemos toda la tarde libre...-** tomo los pedazos del aparato y los guardó en su bolsillo-** si se nos hace tarde, podemos ir a cenar fuera... supongo que no conoces lo que es la ciudad de noche...**

**-Suena divertido**\- dijo no muy convencido, pero no necesitaba más que saber que Jean estaría con él para que todo fuese una aventura interesante- **¿para que llamaba tu mama?**

**-Porque es una pesada, como todas las madres...-** le restó importancia al asunto real de la comunicación.

**-mmm-** Luca le apretó la mano fuerte-** mi mamá nunca me llamó en el internado, apenas recuerdo como era...**\- Jean deseó patearse a si mismo por sacar el tema - **¿como era mi madre de antes?**

**-Bueno, parecias muy unido a ella, no es que hablasemos mucho de nuestros hogares, pero siempre me pareció que se trataba de una buena mujer...**\- Vio que Luca sonrió y se detuvo, para abrazarlo, aunque el maspequeño se resistió al principio, se dejó hacer al final-

**-Jean... me da verguenza.**

**-Es que quiero abrazarte, no debería avergonzarte, me quieres ¿no?... no importa nada, quiero que nunca te olvides lo importante que eres para mi vida...**\- Luca se acomodó en el abrazo unos instantes, despues de todo,no tenía nada de malo, le hacía sentir perfectamente.

El mas joven sabía que Jean escondía algo, sobretodo por ese plan de que estuvieran fuera por la noche, o de comer afuera, siendo que el mayor siempre hablaba de la desconfianza que le daba que completos extraños hicieran su comida. pero solo era su impresión y nada más.

**-No tienes hambre?**\- preguntó Jean viendo que Luca aun no había tocado su hamburguesa.

-**Es que me contaste muchas historias de lo que la gente en estos lugares le hace a la comida...**\- Jean le despeinó en cabello-

-**no te preocupes, no vas a morir por una vez que comas esto...**\- Bebió un poco de su gaseosa y después miró a su pequeña versión de Marco - **Mi mamá llamó para decirme que encontraron a tu madre... y que de hecho ella estaba pensando que mi tía se encargaría de tí..**.- Hizo una pausa- **Quieren separarnos...**

**-Haz algo Jean! quiero quedarme contigo!-** esa declaración causó una felicidad imposible de contener en Jean, quien sonrió,confiado.

**-No voy a dejar que nos separen aun no tengo idea de que debo hacer... pero...**

**-No dejes que nos separen...**

**-Luca, no te preocupes...**\- pese a la inseguridad que lo gobernaba sonrió de un lado y tomo una papa frita comiéndola despacio- **...Estamos hablando de mí después de todo... ¿verdad?-**

La noche hacia que la ciudad se viese transformada en una completamente distinta, las luces del alumbrado generaba una sensación de cientos de lunas pequeñas, y mientras los negocios cerraban, otros iban abriendo, con interesantes luces, o sombras llamativas. recorrieron algunos sitios que habían visto de día,ahora, cubiertos por un manto de estrellas, entonces llegaron al punto donde Jean recibió la llamada, y se sentaron en unos columpios.

**-Luca... si no puedo evitar que nos separen... quiero que regreses cuando ya tengas edad de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida...**\- miró al mas pequeño apretar la cadena del columpio entre sus dedos- **Hay que ser realistas, y tener un plan "b"**

**-Esta bien...**\- dijo desanimado.-** Jean... ¿puedes besarme otra vez?**\- un sonrojo le cubrió la cara, pero aun así le miraba insistente. Jean titubeó, pero le abrazó asiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo antes de finalmente besarlo, sus manos dejaron de conformarse con estar sujetas al pequeño torso de Luca, una trepó hacia arriba, la otra hacia abajo, acariciando ese limite,donde la espalada cambiaría de nombre, su piel era tan suave, mas suave que las manos de marco como las recordaba,con los cayos de un soldado,con las espadas y los arneses marcando su cuerpo. en cambio ahora incluso cuando pasaba su mano por su espalda,no podía sentir esas marcas, sus dedos instintivamente las buscaban.

Un beso, luego otro, y después otro, ninguno llegaba mas allá que solo eso, besos. Pero Jean quería más, su lengua se retorcía de deseos de invadir esa pequeña boca, y sus manos de bajar dentro de su pantalón, pero entonces recordaba que Luca apenas era un crio, y que ya había llevado al mismo bastante lejos.

Luca alejo su boca de la de Jean al quedarse sin aire. El mayor tambien alejó sus manos sucias del pequeño torso de Luca.

**-si mi mamá me lleva lejos... tu conocerás otra persona...**

**-conoceré muchas personas, pero yo solo quiero estar contigo...**

**-Jean, no quiero que dejes de pensar en mi nunca.**..- Jean lo abrazó,no quería dejar de pensar jamas en él, como nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Jean se había imaginado toda la noche desvelándose junto a Luca, "por los viejos tiempos" pero de nuevo había olvidado que los niños tienen una exigencia mas grande de descanso, y a las tres de la mañana ya lo tenía cabeceando cuando caminaban, sin decirle nada lo cargo sobre su espalda y fueron camino a casa. Era momento de enfrentar que otra vez serían separados.

* * *

Jean colocó la llave en la puerta,esperando que todos hubiesen olvidado el asunto y se hubiesen ido a la cama. pero de inmediato vio la misma abrirse y una mano femenina que despues reconocería como la de su madre se asentó en su cara, haciendo un chasquido sonoro contra su piel, la cual ardía enrojecida. Ante el ruido Luca que se hallaba dormido despertó sobresaltado.

**-se puede saber donde estabas?**\- preguntó furiosa la mujer, Jean no contestó nada, solo ingresó a la casa, dando un vistazo a la sala de estar vio que el panorama parecía complejo. En un sillon estaba su tía, en el sofá del medio de la sala estaba su padre, y en el otro sillón una mujer estirada, de facciones muy elegantes y una expresión arrogante en el rostro. bajó a Luca, quien se escondió detrás de él

**-Estábamos de paseo...**-Dijo sin saber a quien debía responder realmente.

**-Luca-** dijo la madre de Jean- **Mejor vamos a la alcoba,si? Todo estará bien..**\- la mujer le tomo la mano al pequeño y lo llevo escaleras arriba, los ojos de Jean y Luca no se separaron en ningún momento.

**-Luca debería quedarse aquí...-** dijo Jean

**-No puedo encargarme de él...es decir... me casé pensando que no debería preocuparme de tener hijos...**\- dijo la tia de Jean**\- Además que algo no está bien con ese muchacho...**

**-Yo quiero mucho a Luca** \- se excusó la madre del mismo, pero hizo una pausa para encender un cigarrillo- **quise mucho a su padre también, pero querer a una persona también significa saber guardar distancia...**\- Jean la miró con desprecio-** no considero que Luca y yo debamos estar juntos, tengo claro que no soy el estilo de mujer "mami"...**

**-Decidido, Luca se queda aquí...-** dijo Jean que seguía de pie.

**-Si Luca tiene una madre, no veo porque deberíamos hacer eso**\- dijo el padre de Jean, sorprendiendole- **Puede que no se conozcan, pero no es algo que esté en nuestro poder cambiar,hijo.**

**-Que?-** Jean no podía creer lo que oia

**-La madre de luca vino desde otro pais solo para buscarlo, ahora son una familia.**\- Jean se quedó en silencio mientras se desmoronaba lentamente, ya estaba tomada la desicion, serían separados de nuevo.

* * *

**-¿Puede quedarse conmigo hasta que me duerma?**\- pidio Luca a la madre de Jean- **no quiero alejarme de Jean**

-**Jean es tu primo y te quiere mucho, eso no va a cambiar a pesar de que estes lejo**s- Sonrió la mujer acariciandole la frente hasta que el pequeño se durmió

* * *

Jean apenas podía respirar a traves del nudo en su garganta y fue hasta la cocina, tras varios minutos de soledad su madre ingresó en elambiente y le tocó el hombro. él se deshizo de esa mano casi con asco.

-**Oiste a esa mujer? ni siquiera quiere a Luca. ¿porque no podemos quedarnos nosotros con él?**

**-porque tiene una madre, Jean. quizas no sea la mejor de las madres, pero es la que le tocó.**

**\- Su madre anterior era mucho mejor que esto...**\- dijo Jean

-**Anterior?...no me digas que metiste a Luca en todo eso?**

**-Yo no lo metí en ningun lado, él es igual que yo, solo que lo presionaron para que olvidara todo.**

**-Tienes idea del mal que puedes hacer al meterle a un niño esas cosas en la cabeza?**

**-Mamá, no le metí nada a Luca, su nombre es Marco, él era un muchacho brillante y fue mi compañero durante muchos años...**

**-Jean... esto esta empeorando...**

**-No...No estoy inventando!**\- se sentía desesperado, de nuevo parecía un loco.

-**A Luca le hará bien regresar a su internado, o vivir con su madre... cualquier cosa, pero lejos de esta locura...**

**-Su nombre es Marco, él lo recuerda.. y recuerda que nos conociamos... tambien recuerda..**\- se quedó ensilencio,no sería prudente hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

**-Recuerda?**

-**Recuerda que me ama... como yo lo amaba, y eso sigue intacto**\- dijo al final. no había nada de malo en sus sentimientos hacia Marco.

-**Jean, contestame seriamente. eres conciente que si tocas a Luca puedes ir a prision?**

**-Necesito que me creas en esto...-** la mujer negó enfadada-** Nosotros...**-ella le interrumpe

\- **No quiero que vuelvas a verlo, ahora mismo llamaré un taxi, y Luca se irá con su madre, fin de esta historia- la mujer se dio la vuelta y se encaminó fuera de la cocina, cerrando la puerta, dejando a Jean con sus pensamientos.**

El joven se dejó caer en una silla. así acabaría su historia de amor? por primera vez, entró en su cabeza la posibilidad de que su madre tuviese razón, aunque su corazón sabía que estaba en lo cierto. él y Luca se pertenecian, porque eran él y Marco. como siempre devió ser.

* * *

:::::::::::::::fin del 6to capitulo!:::::::::::::

* * *

perdón por la demora! pero primero el pc, despues asuntos familiares, despues una mudanza... u_u  
pero poco a poco me pondré al dia!


	7. es tarde

**capitulo 7**

Pudo escuchar a su madre pidiendo los taxis, abandonó la silla a la que se había atado por el miedo a perderlo todo. Entonces subió las escaleras para ver a Marco, para ver a Luca... Su madre se percató y lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo, sin alterar a nadie más.

**-Marco! arriba!**\- Abrió la puerta, pero no pudo ingresar, se veía tan pacifico en su cama durmiendo que no se atrevió a despertarlo.

Su madre le sujetó el hombro para detenerlo y apenas tiró de él un poco, pero Jean cerró la puerta quedándose fuera de ese sueño. Si a Marco le habían dado la oportunidad de olvidar, quizás era muy egoísta hacerlo recordar. Pero el beso y su tiempo juntos, incluso si ya no eran Jean y Marco sino Jean y Luca, todo tenía sentido.

-**Jean... basta-** Dijo severa, pero sin levantar la voz, el joven la miró y no fue capaz de contestar.

La bocina de uno de los coches llamó y la Madre de Marco se puso de pie y caminó escaleras arriba hasta donde estaban ellos, preguntando si podía llevarse a Luca, Jean negó con la cabeza, pero la mujer abrió la puerta de todas formas y encendió la luz.

**-Papá?-** Preguntó Luca sobándose los ojos, la mujer se le acercó y lo destapó, Jean podía ver a simple vista que no sabía como lidiar con un niño, pero que se esforzaba en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

**-Soy yo Luca, arriba-** Susurró la mujer que levantó los zapatos para ponérselos en los pies.

**-A dónde vamos?-** Preguntó mientras ella sujetaba una de sus manos y lo llevaba fuera del cuarto, la mujer se detuvo a mirar las pizarras y los dibujos, Marco aprovechó para tomar su caballo de madera de el escritorio de Jean.

**-A casa, todo va a volver a la normalidad pronto.**

-**No tiene porqué ser normal!-** dijo Jean cuando escuchó esas palabras y ambos cruzaron fuera del cuarto. La mujer no le dio importancia, Luca lo miró y no fue capaz de decir nada, solo aferrarse a ese regalo y cerrar los ojos.

Jean tampoco hizo nada, de nuevo, mientras lo veía desaparecer de su vida. Bajó un par de escalones, mientras vio la puerta abrirse. Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando la vio cerrándose.

**-Esta bien si no quieres que tu vida sea normal**\- Suspiró su madre- **Pero Luca no entiende nada de esto, será mejor para él mantenerse lejos de ti.**

Jean quería que se callara, que dejase de decir que era bueno que estuviesen separados, ellos habían nacido para estar juntos.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, saltando los escalones finales y abrió al puerta, el taxi aun no partía, se abalanzó sobre el vehiculo y golpeó el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, Luca lo miró asustado y apoyó la mano en al ventanilla, Jean hizó lo mismo.

**-¡Estas loco?! deja de golpear mi auto!**\- el chofer del taxi se bajó del auto, furioso.

**-No puede irse de aquí!...**\- dijo Jean confuso, mientras su corazón luchaba por mantenerse entero- **¿No entiende?...**-Dijo antes de que su padre lo sujetase por el brazo.

**-Tengan cuidado con el muchacho... no está bien de la cabeza!-** Insultó el taxista que se sentó dentro de su auto y reanudó la marcha, mientras Jean intentaba deshacerse de ese agarre, hasta que su padre lo soltó y cayo sobre el pavimento, incapaz de ponerse de pie.

* * *

-**Jean... Jean, arriba.. Has estado en al cama desde hace una semana.. Al menos date un baño...**\- Su madre se acercó y se sentó junto a su cama, él seguía dormitando día y noche, los recuerdos del cadáver de Marco estaban ahí cada vez que cerraba los ojos, pero cuando despertaba estaba la realidad de una nueva vida sin Luca cerca. No sabía que era peor.

-**Mamá.. Aun tengo sueño.. Quizas mañana-** Se giró

-**Hijo, eso vienes diciendo hace tres días.**

**-¿Acaso importa?-** Dijo un poco grosero-** Es decir, no quiero bañarme ahora, tampoco tengo hambre-** Podía oler la comida que estaba sobre su escritorio-

**-Levántate ahora mismo! No puedo tolerar verte así!-** Se levantó la mujer y desplegó las cortinas, dejando el sol de medio día ingresar a la sala obscura. Jean se cubrió los ojos e intentó suspirar, pero la memoria de un beso de Luca se puso en medio y le hizo tragar su aliento.

**-Ya estoy levantado!**\- Dijo de mala gana y se puso de pie, caminando hasta el baño, llevándose consigo la manzana del postre, apenas observó en el lapicero la barra de caramelo que le dio el dentista el día que vio a Luca.

El agua tenia ese efecto relajante sobre su piel, y el sonido le dejaba en algo más que pensar que en sus memorias revueltas, entre Luca y Marco, la espuma en su cuerpo limpiaba su olor a sudor, pero no lavaba ni una de sus lagrimas, era inútil. Entonces su teléfono celular sonó y con la cabeza aun llena de espuma estiró su mano y contestó de mala gana.

-**Quien es?-** Cerró la llave para escuchar mejor.

**-Necesito decirte algo de Luca, aun no salimos del país... Esta es la dirección del hotel-** Jean salió de la ducha sin siquiera cubrirse un poco, solo necesitaba lápiz y papel, que en su cuarto encotró rápidamente.

* * *

El hotel era imponente, el más grande de la ciudad, casi se sentía un estorbo adentrándose en el hall. Se presentó en recepción pero se dió con la noticia de que la madre de Luca había salido con el pequeño por al mañana, pero que si gustaba podía esperar en uno de los sillones. Se dejó caer de modo pesado y observaba la gente pasar, no quiso poner música en su teléfono para no gastar batería, entonces tres horas después este sonó y contestó de inmediato.

**-Tienes idea de cuantas horas te...?-** la voz de la mujer le interrumpió con una nueva dirección, Él solo se levantó y caminó seguido por el deseo de ver a Luca una vez más, aun sosteniendo el teléfono a pesar de que a mujer ya había terminado la comunicación.

Es que la dirección era la de una clínica, se adelantó y se pasó por alto la mesa de informes, solo cuando tuvo que sujetarse del pasamanos de las escaleras dejo su teléfono en su bolsillo y subió tan rápido como pudo, la mujer aguardaba en la sala de esperas, con su móvil en la mano. Al verlo ella se puso de pie y él se acercó nervioso.

**-Esto querías decirme de Luca?-** Dijo intentando de no levantar la voz.

**-No. Quería hablar sobre esto-** Le enseñó uno de sus dibujos, se ve que Luca lo había sustraído de sus paredes.

**-...-** Lo tomó entre sus dedos- **Y porque estás aquí? Que le pasó a Luca.**

-Tiene mucha fiebre, pero aun no saben que pueda ser.- Dijo sentándose nuevamente e indicándole a Jean que se siente junto a ella. él accede aunque preocupado

-**Esperaba poder verlo...-** Dijo algo decepcionado

**-Qué significan estas alas?**\- Preguntó la mujer, Jean se puso nervioso y balbuceó algunas palabras-** Alguna vez supiste de un unicornio?** -La pregunta dejó la boca de Jean seca y no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera afirmar, su cuello se paralizó. La mujer corrió su abundante cabellera roja dejando ver un tatuaje con forma de ese ser mitológico en su nuca, detras del unicornio había una espada y una rosa.

-**¿Quien eres?!**\- Preguntó levantándose del asiento confundido.

-**Yo?...Nadie... Simplemente.. Quiero que desaparezcas de la vida de Luca, te daré todo el dinero que quieras...**

**-No vas a lograr que me aleje de Luca..**\- Se acercó e intientó reconocer su cara, pero era la primera vez que no podía hacerlo, era una cara absolutamente nueva.- **Me prometió regresar a verme en cuanto tuviese edad.. Y voy a estar aquí esperándolo.**

**-Porque?**\- Preguntó ella y para Jean la respuesta era muy obvia.

**-Porque lo esperé mucho tiempo.**\- Susurró-** Y porque tu ni siquiera le enviabas cartas o le llamabas por teléfono... Me dijo que su padre era la única persona que tenía a su lado... cuando el salga de ese internado, me tendrá a mí-**

-C**rees que yo metí a Luca en ese lugar?-** Sonrió un poco triste la mujer- **Fue idea de su padre, le pareció desde el principio lo mejor para los tres, nuestro matrimonio ya no estaba funcionando de todas formas, entonces simplemente nos alejamos más y más hasta que nos divorciamos.**

**-Es muy fácil decirlo, porque no lo llevaste contigo después del divorcio!**

**-Porque una vida de gira no es sano para nadie, yo crecí así... y creí que mi esposo podría cambiarme y hacerme una persona "normal" pero no fue así... Yo debía ser normal por mí y por él... Era obvio que no podríamos criar nada saludable en un hogar así.**

**-Lo dices por sus sueños con gigantes y con otra vida...-** Completó Jean, ella suspiró-

**-Si no escuchas, nunca entenderás**\- Desde uno de los cuartos se escuchó un llanto que pedía por Jean, entonces él ingreso, para ver a Marco en su cama, empapado en sudor, llamándolo en sueños. El sujetó su mano y le besó al frente. La mujer le siguió peor lo miró desde la entrada del cuarto.

**-Shh todo saldrá bien..**\- Le susurró, mientras el pequeño se removía en su cama, luchando con Dios sabe que pesadilla, pero ya no lloraba mas, solo aferraba su mano.

Ella tomó el caballo de madera y lo dejó junto al pequeño.

**-Su padre solía regalarle muchos caballos siempre.**

**-Luca me dijo que el recordaban a su hogar... no fue a propósito...**

**-Jean, deja a Luca en paz... Aléjate de su vida para siempre... Si realmente lo quieres tanto, aléjate de su vida para siempre... Porque él te amará y te seguirá a donde le pidas, y sería capaz de morir por ti, mientras tu locura lo parte en mil pedazos.**

**-Eso no pasará!-** no sabía porque la mujer le hablaba con tanta franqueza incluso dando a entender que entendía sus intenciones con el pequeño Luca.-** ÉL es lo único para mi en esta vida...**

**-Eso mismo me decía mi marido y por poco me ahogo en su locura, por eso llevamos a Luca lejos de nosotros... Mi esposo me amó mas que ninguna otra persona en el planeta, hasta que descubrió que no era quien él creía... Mi nombre es igual que el tuyo... solo suena diferente, bueno y mi tatuaje le pareció una "señal".**

Jean se quedó en silencio, mientras ella seguía dando duro en sus zonas mas débiles, sujetó aun así la manito de Luca que estaba hirviendo por la fiebre.

**-Él siempre pronunció mi nombre como suena el tuyo y le daba caballos a Luca porque a él le recordaban su "hogar"... Siempre le contaba historias de su "vida pasada" al pequeño, y estaba ese nombre en todas las memorias, dibujaba alas espadas y unicornios, no era bueno con eso de dibujar, pero siempre me contaba cosas nuevas... tenía todos sus recuerdos escritos y organizados hasta el día donde "murió" y cada vez que lo recordaba... Se partía en mil pedazos y dejaba de ser el mismo hombre alegre, se quedaba así por días completos.**

**-Su esposo se llamaba...**

**-Se hacía llamar "Marco Bodt" -** Jean se puso de pie y trastabilló intentando de alcanzar la puerta, aunque el mundo le daba vueltas. 

* * *

fin del capitulo 7!  
que pasará ahora?


End file.
